The 5 Steps Of Emotions
by PercyJackson-Fangirl-No.1
Summary: Ever need an instruction guide on how to be a perfect fangirl between the transition of books? Well here it is! Written by a fangirl, to a fangirl!


The 5 Steps Of Emotions Between The Mark Of Athena And The House Of Hades

It's not easy being a crazed Percy Jackson fangirl. After you complete a book and need to wait a whole year for the next book to come out, you have a lot of time for unwanted emotions.

Here are the stages and emotions.

STAGE 1: SADNESS

After you read the ending cliffhanger of The Mark Of Athena, the first emotion you will sense is sadness. You will think to yourself (or scream aloud, either one) "Why did Percy and Annabeth have to fall and then the book pretty much ends? It's not fair!" Then you will realize that it's been only a few minutes since you've put down the book and you really want to know what happens next. After, you will start sobbing. Horrible, ugly sobs. You will think "Why Rick Riordan, why do you do this to me? I hate you!" Then you will go to his Facebook, Twitter, blog, website, and stalk him.

STAGE 2: CONFUSION

This stage is shorter than the rest depending on how you handle things. After you stop crying over the ending of the Mark of Athena, the first thing that'll pop into your head will be "Why am I crying?" Then you will most likely read the book again After you repeat this process about 10 more times, sadness should be out of your system (or at least hiding somewhere behind your heart). Then you will start thinking about what could have happened and why. Why would Uncle Rick (or Troll Rick) put a life ruiner (CassJayTuck!) at the end of the book to break my heart? Why hasn't he posted a new blog in 2 weeks? After that fit of questions, you will try (and fail) to get in contact with him to answer your questions. After you know that won't happen, you will most defiantly go onto and see what other fangirls think is going to happen in the House of Hades. There is a chance you will start crying here and there.

STAGE 3: ANGER

This is the stage where people start worrying about you. You'll know when this stage happens when they are afraid to talk to you without permission. You will over and over again scream aloud "WHY WON'T THE HOUSE OF HADES COME OUT ALREADY?!" This is the stage when you get mad at FanFiction because you just know that what they write, is probably not going to happen in the real book and is not going to be true. You will find yourself staying up all night doing useless research on Percy Jackson even though you know everything there is to know about him. Be prepared to cry… A lot…

STAGE 4: EXCITEMENT

This is personally my favorite stage because you worked through hard depression to get here. This stage should be longer than the rest because you have a lot of ground to cover. You will notice that slowly, your energy from anger turns into energy for excitement. This is the stage where if you don't already have a FanFiction account, then you will make one. I am sure of that happening. After that, you will think of lots of random one-chapter stories or a very long 100 chapter on going thing, or both. Most likely both. You will have nothing to do because you have no social life except for the fellow people who you know nothing about, PMing you. Because of that, you will spend your whole day locked in your room, typing FanFiction stories until your fingers hurt. You will create a website, blog, Facebook, or something just dedicated to Percy Jackson. You will start a fan club at your local library but you and your friend are the only two in it. You will with so much that the movie doesn't suck as much as it does, but it does. When you listen to any songs, you will find a perfect scene in the Percy Jackson books to suit it, and mentally play the scene in your head. This stage should be around spring break so you have lots of free time to fangirl.

STAGE 5: HAPPINESS

This will be the calmest stage of all of the other ones. You will know when this is when you feel to lazy to post another chapter to your story and you get a bunch of complaints from fellow followers saying how much the want another chapter, but you won't because it is summer break and you are already planning Percy Jackson (August 18) and Jason Grace's (July 1) birthdays. You will be ONLY wearing orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt with jeans because that is what they wear at camp. The only thing keeping you from crying is that you have to fangirl for only a few more months. To boost your courage, say to yourself, "Well a least I can fangirl for (Number) more months!" You will find yourself saying creepy things aloud like, "(Book title) is so close I can almost taste it!" Just remember, be prepared to switch back and forth between all the other emotions right before the book comes out.

If you are a determined fangirl, your story will be very similar to mine. Just remember, if you feel any other emotion other than these, you should go see a doctor… well anyway, the most important thing to do during all these emotions is to fangirl like you've never fangirled before!

**Hey guys! Well today at school, we wrote for a whole 45 minutes, and this is what I was able to put down on paper. After I wrote it, I decided, why not put it on FF? So here it is :D**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
